5 Times Annabeth needed a Friend
by Nerdeology-000
Summary: And one time she had one. There not many stories around Annabeth's life and I love 5 times stories. So why not? :)
1. Chapter 1

5 TIMES ANNABETH NEEDED A FRIEND: and one time she had one

Annabeth is an underestimated. There's almost no stories that isn't percabeth. I love percabeth but

Annabeth angrily stomped away. The wind blew her golden curls in her face, but Annabeth didn't care. She was running away. Well, walking away from the only home she ever knew. But Annabeth was not turning back. She wanted better, and she deserved better. Seven year old Annabeth was stubborn. She was also very observant.

She sees monsters. Everywhere. Chasing her, watching. And still her father does nothing. Vut thats not the worst part. The worst part, was he knows.

He told Annabeth that's silly and keeps walking. Denying that his daughter is anything that he didn't want. Denying her special case altogether.

And it was quite clear she was her mother's daughter.

Annabeth was clever and caught on easily. She was resourceful, practical, and efficient. Qualities most seven year olds don't have. However stubbornness and pride seemed to overcome her, because she walked out in nothing but her pajamas and a hammer.

Annabeth listed everything she could do with a hammer, then brought it.

Annabeth hummed to herself, until she saw something.

Annabeth has seen those before. Monster.

Annabeth ran. She didn't dare look behind her, her small feet thumping against the ground.

A pair of hands were put on her shoulders, Annabeth stopped and screamed. She frantically moved her head side to side, turning to face the monster.

Annabeth whimpered and clutched the hammer in her hands tightly. A fiery demon was in front of her, fangs shining, and a joker like grin on its face. (Its an empousa)

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Aren't you a little young to be out on your own?" the demon smiled and twirled Annabeth's golden locks on her fingers.

Annabeth felt herself tense as the demon's cold nails traced her jawline, a small animal like sound escaping her lips.

The empousa took a step back inspecting her claws. "You'll be a delightful treat." she whispered, still grinning like a maniac. The empousa faced Annabeth, and pounced.

Annabeth screamed and thrust the hammer at the empousa's ugly face.

The force knocked the empousa backwards, blood trickling from it's now misshapen nose.

The empousa was no longer smiling. A low growl escaped the empousa swollen mouth.

"You'll pay for that missy!"

Annabeth ran. Without thinking twice she started to run. She glanced behind her and saw the empousa rapidly gaining on her a crawl like run.

Annabeth looked at her surroundings. And that's when she saw a dense patch of trees so close together she could barely pass through. And she sprinted right towards it.

She held her breathe and snuck through the narrow opening.

Not a moment soon after Annabeth heard and felt the force of the empousa throwing itself against the trees.

Annabeth started to work fast. Using the nail remover on the hammer, she chopped a poece of bark off and sharpened it.

The empousa hissed and screeched as if emerged between the trees. It lunged and Annabeth pushed the dagger as hard as she could at the empousa's chest. And with one final yell of anger, it became nothing but dust.

Maybe Annabeth should've felt victorious. Give a small cheer or laughed with relief.

Instead, she cried. In fact, she wailed and bawled because she just killed someone. And now she was sure monsters existed. Not evil people, but the real. Fangs, claws, and all.

Annabeth cried because it was only her. She knew loneliness, but this was more dispair. Annabeth wanted someone to embrace her, and tell her it's ok. She wanted someone tp love her.

Annabeth stopped suddenly hearing voices in the distance.

She walked away from the patch of trees and towards the bushes. The voices were loud now.

Annabeth suddenly felt fuled. Adrenaline empowered her once again. She lifted her mighty hammer and shouted "NO MORE MONSTERS!"

Hehe get the reference? This was really short the next one will be longer. Okay hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If anyone has suggestions feel free to share.

See you next chapter!

-warriornerd


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth was anxious. It's been maybe 2 weeks since Luke left camp. Maybe shorter, but Annabeth didn't notice. She wanted her brother home, and tell her stories about his grand quest to fetch the golden apple.

Luke was always daring, yet gentle and followed rules. Never doing anything unnecessary when they were on the run, and almost never breaking rules without Most of the time. After Thalia became a tree, Annabeth and Luke spent even more time together.

Annabeth misses Thalia. She remembered crying as she watched Thalia dying, then transforming into a tall pine. She also remembered Luke telling her Thalia still lives. Under the bark and leaves, there was Thalia. Perhaps even waiting to be released.

Thalia may have been turned into a tree, but she lives on.

Annabeth remembered practically jumping when Hermes requested Luke to fetch the golden apple. Luke wore a weird expression on his face. Almost like he was disappointed. There seemed to be some hunger in his eyes, wanting more.

Yet, he still held his head up high, telling jokes, and overall a supportive person.

Annabeth begged Luke to come with his weeks of preparation.

Luke smiled, ruffled her hair and would say "Thanks Annie, but this is dangerous. The oracle said some pretty serious stuff. Plus, she said I had to go alone."

Annabeth frowned, "But I can handle it!" she whined.

Luke would shake his head, with a knowing smile, and would walk with Annabeth across the beach. They didn't talk much during those walks. And Annabeth knew he was trying to distract her. But she would still splash him in the shallow water, pick up seashells, and play games in the soft warm sand.

He gave Annabeth a big hug when he left. Annabeth noticed the tone of his voice, made him sound as though he wasn't coming back. He stroked her hair and told her of she needed to talk to someone, Thalia would listen.

Talk to a tree? Annabeth was confused, but wished him luck.

Now, she sat in the shade of Thalia's pine.

A figure seemed to be approaching the boarder of Camp Half Blood.

Annabeth squealed with delight and announced "Luke is back! He's back! I knew he could do it!"

A few people jogged over and some went to deliver the news to Chiron.

As Luke crossed the border, Annabeth ran up and hugged him. Smiling she looked up at him, then gasped.

On his cheek was a six inch cut. The jagged line seemed to drag across his face.

Luke smiled at her concern. "Don't worry Annabeth I'm fine."

He flashed her a smile, but something seemed off. "hey do you mind getting off me?" he gently shoved her away and Annabeth scowled as he walked towards Chiron.

Over the next few days, Annabeth noticed more things. They were small, almost miniscule, but too different for Annabeth.

He started teaching sword lessons, he picked up much skill over the quest.

He encouraged others and made a few remarks, but there was not hunger in his eyes. He didn't seem to want anything to do with anything, or anyone.

Annabeth thought he'd cheer up after a while. But once he snapped at her, she knew.

He didn't snap he yelled, he bellowed, demanded things that weren't expected of 8 year olds.

Annabeth suddenly became self reliant, she no longer felt safety in her brothers arms, nor dod she come to him to talk.

Annabeth had been skipping along, when she overheard Luke and his sword fighting class.

Annabeth stopped, and listened secretly.

"So how was it being on a quest?"

"It was a real run, that's for sure. Its torutrous, but something about it makes in endearing almost." Luke answered smoothly.

"What about the prophecy? Was it scary?" one camper asked.

"Sure. I thought surely I'd die. But it didn't come true. At least I don't think so."

"What was it?"

Luke hesitated. "Um…"

"Please," they begged, "We won't tell anyone."

Chills went up Annabeth's spine.

"Fine." Luke said at last, "I'll tell you what most scared me. To obtain the prize you play the dragons game, but head back home not quite the same. But there was nothing to worry about. I tricked the dragon, defeated it, but came home with a scar. Anyways-"

Annabeth didn't hear the rest, she was running. He was gone. He was different, he would never act the same as the brother be was.

Annabeth stopped, out of breath at Thalia's tree. And started talking.

She talked about Luke, and what had happened. Under the shade of Thalia's pine, Annabeth felt more safe than she had in weeks.

"Luke was right about a few things. He said you're still there, and you'd listen."

Annabeth traced her hand along the bark, "Maybe if you're still there, he is too."

Annabeth's vision blurred, and she wiped the the tears with the back of her hand.

But something then ignited inside her. Whether is was stubbornness or passion, it burned and the idea filled her with pride. She had not lost her family. She was going to bring them back. She just waited for the day when it was her turn to complete a quest.

Haha, the references man! Anyway thank you so much daughterofpercabeth for being my FIRST REVIEWER EVER! And thelasttormember for being my FIRST FLOWER(?) EVER! if you guys want I can give you a shoutout on my profile. Hehe this being my first fanfic, you don't understand how happy I was! Later,

-warrior nerd


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I reread that chapter and found way too many typos sorry. And then I had writers block. If you haven't noticed Im not very good at this fanfic thing yet. ;) So hope this chapters better! I'm really sorry for the wait I live in NYC where the high school process is DUMB.**

Gone. Annabeth hated that word.

She hated it when she described Thalia, Luke, but now Percy. This time it was real. Luke is still Luke, somewhere inside him, and now Thalia's no longer a tree. But Percy? He's dead. And Annabeth hated that.

She remembered kissing him, then denying him a kiss, then the explosion.

"Kiss for good luck?" he asked.

Part of her wanted to. The thought that Percy like her back made her giddy. She mentally slapped herself.

"Come back alive first."

Annbeth meant it playfully of course. He's the child of the prophecy, he can handle a couple of telkhines.

Annabeth should've been wiser. You can't bet on a life.

At the same time she wanted to believe he wasn't dead.

The two weeks he was gone said otherwise.

So did the explosion.

The water, the lava, the screams.

The screams of the telkines may haunt her.

But do did Percy's. Pure anguish and pain. Yet power.

Annbeth remembered desperately running.

Annabeth grumbled to herself bitterly. She tugged at the gray strand and felt her eyes water.

He was her friend.

He trusted her.

He loved her.

He was dead.

Annabeth lay in her cabin staring at the ceiling. Chiron said they would burn his stroud this afternoon.

Suddenly Annabeth was mad. That shouldn't have happened.

The prophecy said she would die. Not Percy.

Annabeth felt bitterness, she didn't even complete the quest.

Grover and Tyson were who knows where in the labyrinth, Percy"s dead, Milos is still roaming, they haven't found Daedalus.

Annabeth was a failure.

She waited so long for her own quest. To prove herself for her own.

Annabeth cursed at herself. Stupid fatal flaw.

What do I even have to be proud of?

Annabeth smacked herself against her pillow and let out an animal like groan.

She glanced outside and dragged herself out of bed.

She did her best to stop the tears, but pursed her lips just in case.

She dragged herself outside and flinched as the sunlight hit her eyes. Causing them to water even more.

She walked over to where they were lighting the fire.

Around the pit the vibrant green grass turned yellow as it met the stone.

Annabeth watched as the campers lit the fire, Chiron supervising.

Chiron gave a small speech then lifted the stroud.

Annabeth tried to concentrate on the fire but her eyes always found its way back to the stroud.

It was a vibrant sea green like Percy's eyes, and had a trident embedded in it. Much nicer than the one Ares cabin made for him when they went on their first quest.

Annabeth sighed. She could complete the quest when she was 12 and 13. Heck she held up the sky. So why was she failing now?

With that on her mind, she said a few things about Percy. Her vision was clouded with tears, until she saw a familiar figure headed towards them.

 **Once again Im really sorry people. Thankfully not many people read this story XD. This is my first story so sorry its short and kinda sucks but my writing will get better. Please review and leave a suggestion for a 5 times! I was thinking 5 times Sally had Percy's back and one time he had hers. 3 times Piper comforted Annabeth and one time Annabeth comforted her. But its up to you! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Proud of me? I learned to bold! XD it was actually super easy. Huh. This is still pretty short and I think the next one is too, but the last one, that will be super long. Promise. This ones a little more lighthearted still ansty though. I'm also writing a story about Will Solstice and his love life please read that. K enjoy. I don't own PJO or HoO**

Three days.

Three days of no answers, no sightings, no sleep. Nothing.

Annabeth wanted to punch something. This was worse than when he disappeared at mount St Helens. Why?

Because 1) they were supposed to spend quality time 2) no idea where he went.

No one vanishes off the face of the Earth without a god being involved. Or even worse a monster.

Annabeth gripped her dagger in frustration as she headed back to camp. Three day journey for nothing 'cause guess what? Her majesty told her to go back and find the guy with one with one shoe. Heck Percy was going to be at the grand Canyon. Or at least someone who could help her find her missing boyfriend.

Annabeth grumbled this under her breathe.

She trudged back to camp at a surprisingly fast pace hopping onto a bus no problem. Perhaps the monsters decided Aw look at her. She's so pitiful. Let's give her the day off!

Oof, right in the ego. But at the same time, she was relieved.

She looked at the window, staring down the road. Not even thinking. Annabeth felt brain dead.

"Hello demigod." came a voice from behind her.

Annabeth jumped, and whirled around to face the aisle.

There stood an ordinary looking women in about her forties.

She was past 6 feet and in some sort of business wear and had a purse slung over her shoulder. Then you saw her face.

Wrinkled and slightly distorted with a large brown eye in the middle of her forehead. A delighted grin stretched across her face. "My are you Annabeth Chase?" the cyclops laughed, "Gasket won't believe me if I told her this."

The was about to take off when Annabeth shouted "Wait!"

She darted past the cyclops and ran toward the opening doors.

She heard the sounds of the bus moving and looked behind her.

Big mistake.

Ugly was now chasing her. She had grown to a larger size making her about 15 feet tall. And rapidly gaining distance on her.

Annabeth ran darting past crowds of people. Apologizing as she sprinted past them.

Dead end.

Why is it always a dead end for me! She complained, and let out a string of curses.

The cyclops stood at the only way out, and Annabeth took out her dagger.

The cyclops slowly stepped forward pressing Annabeth to the wall.

"Gotcha now demigod." The cyclops lunged out.

A move she's been able to dodge since she was seven.

And ended up being smacked.

Lack of sleep most likely.

Annabeth groaned in frustration. She should have been able to keep up with the cyclops but she was sluggish and had no one watching her back.

Annabeth was knocked against the wall for the fourth time when she was done.

Her mind was sharp, up and running, making quick calculations as she made the quick movements. She took out a piece of rope.

She ran and dodged, slicing her dagger through certain spots and strategically tying up the cyclops in the process.

The lacerations caused the cyclops to slow making it easier to tie her up.

There was a loud thud. The cyclops fell.

Annabeth looked at it straight in the eye, about to make the final move. It let out a small whimper.

Annabeth stopped. "Be careful who you mess with."

She turned and left the cyclops in the ally way.

Annabeth was mad, but she didn't kill the cyclops.

She would not admit it, but she was afraid to. And what she would become by doing it.


End file.
